The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and methods for collecting swept waste material, and particularly to a waste receptacle with a foot pedal and a set of protrusions for removing debris from the bristles of a broom.
Waste receptacles or “dustpans” can be used to collect debris swept into the body of the pan by a broom and are typically comprised of a pan and/or base, a set of walls, and a handle that typically extends laterally from a rear wall of the pan. A user normally holds the dustpan in one hand by the handle while using a broom in the other hand to sweep debris into the pan. This process can become cumbersome and inefficient as a user may try to stabilize the broom using a shoulder or other body part. In some instances, two people may perform the operation, with one person holding the handle of the dustpan and the other person using the broom to sweep debris into the dustpan. In other instances, a user can choose to use a small handheld broom, requiring the user to bend down and/or kneel to sweep debris into the dustpan. Furthermore, swept debris can become entrained in the bristles of the broom during this process and fall out of the bristles outside of the dustpan or otherwise spread to undesired locations.
Thus, a need exists for a waste receptacle or dustpan that can be easily held in place, with for example a foot, and that effectively removes debris from the bristles of a broom without spreading debris to areas outside of the dustpan.